Transformers Animated: The adventures of Skyfall
by CeciliawillsayHYPER
Summary: Skyfall is a poor femme who is not able to fight. Her creator and sister call her a failure and she believes it herself. But one day her life changes forever when she accidentally get's trapped on a ship and meets the Elite guard. Her whole life changes from being boring and miserable to an adventure, and love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people! :D I kind of got this idea after watching Transformers animated...again. And I just LOVE the Jet twins soooooooo MUCH! :3 So this is basically original episodes from transformers animated...once in a while, but there is going to be a new character included, my new OC, Skyfall. So like I said, some chapters are going to be based of the real episodes from TFA but there is going to be a lot of my made up ones, you know, those who are in between the episodes that we watch. :)**

**Anyway here is some BIO of my OC Skyfall for a little heads up :D**

* * *

**Name: Skyfall**

**Gender: Femme**

**Height: I don't know how tall they really are in TFA but, let s just say that she just reaches the jet twins chests ;)**

**Age: She is kind of in between Bumblebee's and the jet twins ages**

**Appearance: Skyfall is a very slim and slender femme. She has big pretty, blue optics and cute lilac lips. Her helm looks a little bit similar to Arcee's but with, a somewhat, high side ponytail on the left side of her helm and headphone looking audios. **

**Her armor is purple. **

**Where she has her colored armor (And how it about looks like): V-neck tube top, daisy dukes, knee length high heel boots, long fingerless gloves, her helm and side ponytail and an oval gem that she has on her collar bone and on both of her boots . The rest of her that is not purple is black or grey, except her face that is a light lavender and her headphones that are lilac.**

**Personality: Skyfall is most of the time a sweet and caring femme, but she is quite naive and childish as well. She is usually very shy among new bots but once she gets to know them she opens up to them more. She is kind of a scaredy cat, but if she ever has to then she will stand up for her friends and those she cares about no matter how scared she is. **

**Gift: Skyfall is able to see through optics if someone is telling the truth or not**

* * *

**Sorry that this wasn't exactly a chapter but I just wanted you to know a little about my new OC so that you guys could get a better picture of her :)**


	2. Episode 1: The failure

**Hello! CeciliawillsayHYPER here! :D**

**Here is the real first chapter to my third fanfic. I hope you will like it. And thank you guys who reviewed already.**

**Skyress98: Thanks, Here it is! ;P**

**paranoiac666: I'm happy that you can tell that. You just gave me more confidence :3**

**Wheeliefan101: Yes, it is going to be awesome! :D**

**Now, let's jump into the adventures of Skyfall. ;D**

* * *

A pair of blue optics stare through a small crack in a slide door to a gym. They follow a pretty red femme who is sparring with an older mech with grey and blue armor. They are both very in into it, making it seem more like a serious fight.

The red femme goes for a punch but the mech grabs her fist.

"That was good, Skyfly. Very good indeed. Keep that up and you will make it through the academy easily." the mech praises as he let's go of her fist. Skyfly grins.

"Awe, thanks, Sidekick." she fake coos. She then stretches her gears and cracks her neck. "Well it was a very good training." Sidekick nods and turns his helm towards the door.

"Skyfall, I know you are there. Come in." A nervous chuckle is heard and the doors open to reveal a small purple femme. She walks awkwardly into the training room and stops in the middle. She turns her helm to look at her older sister who is on her way out.

"Good luck, _dear _little sis. Try not to fail again." It was obvious in her voice that she meant her no good luck at all. Skyfall frowns sadly at that. She then lifts her helm back up when Sidekick clears his throat.

"Now, Skyfall. I hope that you will do your best today." The same question for her every single day. She sighs.

"Yes, sir."

"Then let's begin!" They both go into fighting stands and Sidekick charges slowly at her (on purpose). He throws a punch which she avoids with a surprised yelp.

"Fight back, Skyfall!" But she doesn't. All she does is avoid the hits and kicks with either a yelp or a small scream. He then turns around and does a slow roundhouse kick, Skyfall screams again and avoids it by ducking and covering her face with her hands. Sidekick sighs and shakes his head at this. He stands up straight again. Skyfall sees this and stands straight up as well in respect.

"I am sorry, Skyfall but I don't think I can do this anymore." Skyfall opens her mouth to protest but Sidekick brings a hand up to shush her. "I can not teach you to fight if you keep yelping and screaming like a little sparkling every time I move. Not to mention that you are not even trying to throw a single punch at me. You can't fight back." He isn't upset, she could see it, only disappointed.

Skyfall frowns sadly. "But, sir I can change. If I maybe...Train more then..Maybe we could fight back my fear..."

"No, Skyfall." he interrupts. #I have been training you ever since you were a youngling and so far you have not improved anything. I just don't think you will ever be capable to fight. I think we should just give up." Skyfalls optics widen. "I'm sorry." Sidekick finally says.

* * *

Skyfall walks sadly back to her house unit. Her whole frame shows nothing but disappointment and shame. She walks to a big, rich looking house unit and opens the door.

She walks in slowly, hoping not to alert her creator (father) and sister of her arrival. Just as she is about to walk into her room she stops in mid step. Right in front of her, standing with his arms crossed, is her creator.

"So. How did your training go?" he asks. His expression demanding an answer. His daughter bows her helm down in shame.

"Mr Sidekick has given up on me." she says nearly above a whisper. Her creators optics widen and then narrow angrily.

"What do you mean that he has given up on you? You mean he is not going to train you anymore?" Skyfall just nods. Her creators expression turns angry again and he walks to her and stops by her side.

"You are a failure. You will never become and an Elite guard or even an autobot. You can't even fight." And with that he walks away.

Skyfall just stands in the same place and listens to her creators fading footsteps. When she doesn't hear him anymore, tears stream down her cheeks.

"It's the truth. You are nothing but a failure." Skyfall winces at being called a failure again. But this time it was said by her very own sister. Skyfly shows herself and stands in front of her younger sibling with her arms crossed.

"And do you know what happens if you are a failure in fighting?" she continues. Skyfall rubs her tears away and shakes her helm.

"You will never make it into the Elite academy. Which also means that you will not come to the academy tour tomorrow since you will not make it there." Skyfly chuckles at her siblings misery. "But don't worry about papa. He is not _that_ upset." she smiles wickedly, but Skyfall doesn't see it.

"He isn't?" Hope fills her spark and a smile starts to creep up her lips.

"No, since he knows that at least one of his daughters will be successful!" Skyfall's smile immediately disappears. "Yes, that's right, little sis. I will be successful, one day I will be a known Elite guard. And you will still be the same nobody." And with that she walks by the gawking Skyfall and sets of to her room.

Skyfall slumps her shoulders in defeat and walks into her still waiting room. She shuts the door and throws herself on her berth and starts to cry again.

"Why?" she whispers. "Why am I not successful like my sister?" She dries of her tears and lies on her back and stares at the ceiling. On the ceiling is the Elite guard symbol that she has painted nicely to remind her to always do her best. She closes her optics.

But the problem was that she had always tried to do her best, she was very good in her studies but, she was horrible at talking since she is so shy and she is a FAILURE when it comes to fighting. _Failure._

The word echos in her her processor. That is what she has been called by her family ever since they discovered her fear of getting hurt. No, she was terrified by the thought of fighting. Every time she would train and when a fist, foot, arm or knee would come towards her she loses control and reflexes take over, such as screaming, running away and covering her face. She hates that she is a coward. She had tried many different ways to get rid of her fear but so far none of them had helped.

Skyfall sighs and looks up at the Elite guard symbol again.

"Perhaps I should just give up." she sighs and closes her optics again, but she then opens them wide and sits up.

"No! I will not give up. I will find out a way to become an Elite guard. And I will start with going on that tour!" She points at the symbol with a serious expression. "I will never give up. That is what mama always told me to do!"

* * *

The next day, Skyfly had washed herself and applied an extra lair of paint on her face to make her look more fresh and pretty.

"See ya, papa! Wish me luck!" she shouts as she leaves the unit.

"Good luck, Skyfly. Make sure that you pay attention!" he calls back.

"Always!" is the last thing she says before she closes the door and walks of into Iacon city. What she doesn't know is that a fast and sleek shadow is following her. Running from alley to alley and hiding every time she turns around.

Skyfall quietly follows her sister. She knows that she mustn't be spotted since this is the only hope she has left to have her dream come true. Many bots that they pass look at her oddly, but they don't say anything. Skyfall is very grateful for that. As Skyfly continues to walk (and in Skyfalls case, sneak and run) Skyfall looks at her surroundings. They are in parts of the city that she has never been to. The buildings are a lot more big and grand then where she usually goes.

Skyfall nearly loses her sister a couple of times when she would space out in awe by the massive buildings. But she manages to stay close.

They then come to an even bigger building. Skyfall just has to stop to gaze at it.

"Elite academy." she whispers in pure awe. The entrance is crowded with to be new students, including Skyfly. The small purple femme walks as casually as possible to the crowd and tries to blend in and hide from her sister. She is very small comparing to the other mechs and femmes so she has to stand on her pede tips to see the red/orange bot that stands in front the entrance.

"Welcome everyone, to the Elite academy. My name is Ironhide and I will be your tour guide. Please make sure to ask as many questions as possible through out the tour if there is something you want to know. Alright, let's go." And he opens the doors. Skyfall feels as if a beautiful choir is singing in the background as she steps in.

* * *

The tour was wonderful, Skyfall got to see the classrooms, huge hallways and so much more. She had at least a million questions to ask Mr. Ironhide but she knew that if she would speak up, her sister would recognize her. She along with the others continue to walk after Mr. Ironhide until he stops in front of a big entrance. He clears his throat, making everybody know that he is about to speak. Everybody shuts their mouthes and stand straight.

"We are now going to be seeing the ships. And this is a very serious and dangerous place, so, no one, I mean _no one_ leaves the crowd. There are _real _Elite guards out there trying to do their work, so don't disturb them." All the bots, including Skyfall, salute and say "_Yes sir!" _

Skyfall bites her lip as the entrance opens and they are welcomed to the sounds of bots working on ships and so much more. The little femme constantly moves her head around and gawks at every new ship they pass. She then stops dead on her tracks when she sees a ship that she has so many pictures of in her room.

The Steelhaven.

It was so much bigger than she had expected it to be. It was huge! Magnificent.

She then feels a shadow over her. She looks away from the magnificent ship and meets the angry optics of her sister Skyfly. Skyfall gasps and nearly falls on the ground. Skyflys optics are dangerously narrowed at her younger sibling.

"What are you doing here, Failure?" she hisses. Skyfall cringes at the hated nickname.

"I-I'm here for the tour, j-just like you are." she whispers. Skyfly just continues to glare at her. Two more femmes step at her sides.

"Who are you talking to, Skyfly?" one of them asks. They then both look down at the small femme.

"Is this your failure of a sister?" the other asks.

"Yeah, that is her." Skyfly says grimly. Then Skyfalls optics narrow and she stands up straight.

"Stop calling me that! I am not a failure!" The tree taller femmes back a bit at her sudden out burst, but Skyfly quickly recovers and glares right back at Skyfall. The older siblings glare was more threatening, making Skyfall lose her bravery once again.

"I'm sorry!" she says and bows her head. Skyfly was just about to call Ironhide but then she get's an idea that makes her smirk wickedly. She fake softens her face and gives her sister a fake smile.

"You know what. I will stop calling you a failure if you do something." Skyfall looks curiously up. Skyfly points at the Steelhaven. "If you go into the power plant and get me something from there, then I promise that I will never call you a failure again, I will even talk to creator to stop it as well." Skyfall stares into her optics for a while. Then without a word she sets of to the Steelhaven.

"What was that for? You aren't really promising her that are you?" one of her friends ask. Skyfly looks at them with a smug look.

"Of coarse I meant it. Since she wont make it out without being caught. She will be thrown out before she even get's me that thing." she laughs. Her friends then understand and laugh along.

Meanwhile, Skyfall is sneaking to the open power plant. It is a big opening in the ship, she has to hide a couple of times to not be seen by Mr. Ironhide or anybody else. She was going to do this. She saw in her sisters eyes that she was telling the truth. She would do it and get rid of that horrid name once and for all.

When she is sure that no one it looking, she sneaks in. It is very dark in the power plant, and it smells. She looks desperately for something that she can bring out.

Outside, Skyfly and her friends wait.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting her to make it this long." the older sibling mutters.

"You are all very lucky." Ironhide speaks up to the crowd. Skyfly moves her optics from the ship to the tour guide.

"For today the Steelhaven will be taking of into space. You will all get a great show".

"SAY WHAT?!" Skyfly shrieks. Some bots look at her.

Skyfall was having a hard time seeing in the dark power plant, but she manages to find a forgotten wrench. She grins and picks it up.

"This should do." She turns around to sneak out again but stops dead when she sees the opening close. Her optics widen.

"NO!" She reaches her hand out as if trying to stop it from closing. But it shuts with a bang. Everything is dark except for her optics shining. Skyfall looks around in hopes to find an other way out, but there is none.

Suddenly, horrible noises boom around her, she shrieks and covers her audios. She then yelps and falls to the floor when the ship starts to move. She nearly falls into a bunch of machines but she holds on tight to a thick cable. Gravity suddenly gets more heavy and she braces herself as she feels the ship go up.

"Help!" she shouts.

* * *

**First _real _chapter done! I'm looking forward to your reviews. Please review and I will be happier than when i'm having a sugar rush :3**


	3. Episode 2: The failure part 2

**Helllloooooo! Goodness gracious how cruel I feel for letting you wonderful readers hang on a cliff in the last chapter. But you see that I need to do it once in a while to keep you on your toes ;)**

**Neon: **Yaaay! You wanna read more! That makes me happy! More you want and more you shall have :D

**paranoiac666: **I am happy that you already love it. When you say that it gives me more confidence and more will to update sooner. Thank you! :3

**TearsofRedrain: **Yes! Here you are! I updated as fast as I could...are you alive? Live! I say LIVE! Because the chapter is here and next one will probably be around soon. You are alive? Phew! Good. *I pick up a bunny* Here! Have a bunny rabbit, it will make you live easier. I think XD

**Guest:** You think it is awesome? AWESOME! High five! *I high five your hand* Thank you VERY much! And I hope that it will continue to be awesome :)

**Alright, enough of this. ENJOY! **

* * *

The Steelhaven lifts into the air with a powerful vroom. Air is blown powerfully at the bots who were watching in awe. All were watching in awe, except Skyfly. She was watching the whole thing happen with optics bigger than saucers.

"By the Allspark, what is going to happen now?" she exclaims. The other bots around her applause at the grand lift off. Skyfly lifts her hand up.

"Yes, you there." Ironhide states.

"Where is the Steelhaven heading to?" Ironhide nods at her question.

"It's headed to the organic planet known as Earth." Skyfly scowls. What is going to happen to her sister now?

**- J-**

The Steelhaven leaves Cybertron in it's grand big self, and enters space. Making it stop rumbling so much and flies smoothly instead by the stars.

In the control plant, lies a small femme with her arms curled tightly around a thick wire. Her frame is trembling more than a cyber rabbit caught by a predator. Her optics are shut and her face is filled with fear. She then finally opens her pretty big optics and looks around. She realizes the ship is not moving roughly anymore, making her finally let go of the wire. She stands up shakily and loses her balance.

"Oh, dear!" she shouts as she falls down again, she by instinct tries to grab something and accidentally breaks a couple of wires, making them spark.

**- J-**

Sentinel Prime jumps in his seat as one of the computers starts to ping. He sits up properly and starts to press a couple of buttons and then looks at the screen."What in the name of Primus?" he growls annoyingly. Jazz walks up beside him.

"What's up, SP?" he asks cooly. Sentinel scowls and points at the screen.

"Why is the computer glitching?" Jazz looks questionably at the screen for a moment. He then shrugs.

"I don' know, SP. I thought the twins had checked the whole thing before we took of." Sentinel's optics narrow.

"JETFIRE! JETSTORM! Where are you, you cogs?!" Just as he says cogs, the two jet twins enter the control room. They run in front of Sentinel Prime and salute.

"Sir! Yes, sir. What you want us to do?" they speak in unison. Jetfire and Jetstorm were very curious to know why their commander was suddenly so upset.

"Can you explain to me WHY it is glitching?"

"Huh?" The two jet autobots look up at the screen with confusion, it then turns into an even deeper confusion.

"Glitching? but.." Jetfire starts.

"We fixed and cheeked power plant." Jetstorm finishes. Sentinel does not look pleased or convinced. He crosses his arms and scowls even more, making his big chin look even bigger.

"Well then you two, numnogs didn't do a good job! Now go down there and find out what the problem is!" Sentinel shouts and points in the direction to the power plant.

Jetfire and Jetstorm salute.

"Sir! Yes, sir!" And with that they head of to the power plant. Both having no idea what to find.

**- J-**

"What you think problem is, brother?" Jetfire asks his blue twin as they jump down into the power plant. Jetstorm shrugs in the dark.

"Don't know, brother. Maybe glithmice, perhaps?" he suggests. They continue to walk and look around at the machines and controls. So far everything seems to be about right. Until they reach a couple of broken and snapped wires.

"Look, what in Primus happened with wires?" Jetfire questions. Jetstorm picks up one of the wires that are snapped in half.

"Must be glitchmice. What else is there to do this?" Jetstorm reasons and looks around.

Further away, behind a turn hides the small, pretty femme known as Skyfall. She is sitting on the concrete floor with her slim legs bent to her chest. Her optics are wide open as she continues to listen to the two unknown voices trying to figure out what could have ruined the wires. She wonders if they would be upset with her, and perhaps punish her. She shivers at the thought.

The small purple femme carefully tries to stand up without making a sound, she succeeds, until she accidentally kicks the forgotten wrench that she had lost on the floor. It is hit with a loud clang that echos through the whole plant. Her body stiffens and her optics go wider than ever.

"You hear that brother?" one of the voices asks the other. Skyfall nearly yelps but slaps her hand over her mouth, making it a muffle instead.

"Yes. Let's go check out." The femme stays glued to the floor as the footsteps get closer and closer. After every step, Skyfalls spark would beat faster until she couldn't take it anymore. She sprints into the darkness. Her high heeled pedes making a lot of noise as she runs.

"Brother! Someone is here!"

"Let's get him!" That was enough for her to run at full speed down the dark power plant hall. She forces her delicate legs to pump faster.

"He is getting away!"

"Not for long!" Skyfall then hears the familiar sounds of transforming and then the sound of jets zoom. She desperately tries to control the urge to scream when she sees two jets (some how) race down the narrow hallway. Just as she is about to turn into an other turn, she hears the sounds of transforming again and then two frames slam into her roughly. She falls to the concrete floor on her back, four servos pin her down. She had landed by a machine that gave a little light, making her able to see her captors as well as them being able to se her.

Skyfalls optics are wide open in fear as she stares at Jetfire and Jetstorm who are just looking dumbfounded at her. They blink a couple of times in unison and tilt their helms in confusion.

"Huh? you.." Jetstorm begins.

"are femme?" Jetfire finishes. Then all of a sudden the scared femme can not hold it in anymore. She shunts her optics and screams a high pitched scream.

"Wha! Oh!" the twins fall back, startled on their afts. Skyfall scrambles to sit up and backs into a wall. Jetfire and Jetstorm stand up clumsily.

"Oh! Sorry! We did not know you were femme" Jetfire exclaims. "We didn't mean to scare you." Skyfall continues to scream.

"Did we hurt you?" Jetstorm asks. Skyfall then finally stops to scream and tries to control her raising spark. She then looks up at the two bots properly. They both look very similar, except for the colors, the googles that the orange and white has and the visor that the blue one has. Skyfall finds them familiar somehow but she can't remember.

The jet twins shift as they don't get any answer.

"Are you okay?" they ask in unison. Then Skyfall suddenly remembers, she gasps and points at them with an awe struck expression.

"Y-you two are the very known jet upgraded twins, Jetfire and Jetstorm!" She suddenly felt very embarrassed and silly looking, so she quickly stands up, brushes herself of and stands straight with her servos locked.

"Wow! I never thought that I would _ever_ meet _the _JET TWINS! I must be dreaming!" she exclaims and smiles dreamily at the two. "This is _so _cool!" She is so exited that she starts to bounce on her tippy pedes.

The twins just stare blankly at her for a sec but they then break out symmetrical grins. Jetstorm nudges his twin.

"You hear that, brother? We are famous!" They both feel a sudden strong pride and puff their chests. Skyfall then snaps out of 'lala lad'. Her pretty optics then widen. She unlocks her servos, letting them go to her sides and she starts to bow panicked up and down.

"Oh, my goodness! I am _so, _so, so sorry! I didn't mean to break those wires!...It was an accident!" She felt so ashamed. Perhaps she really was a failure? She shakes her helm as the thought passes her processor. She then feels two servos grab her shoulders gently. She looks up and sees Jetfire and Jetstorm smile down at her. Jetfire has his left servo on her right shoulder while Jetstorm has his right on her left.

"Don't apologize." Jetstorm says calmly.

"Yes, It was accident. And we can fix it easily." Jetfire says cockily. Skyfall looks up at them very stunned.

"R-really?" They both grin and go on each of her sides. They both slide an arm over her shoulders and start to walk back in the direction of the broken wires.

"We can fix anything." Skyfall starts to blush madly, and is very thankful that it is quite dark. She shyly peaks at the twins on each of her sides and realizes that she is quite short comparing to them, barley reaching their chests. Then again, she is quite known by femmes for being very short.

She may look calm on the outside, but on the inside she is an over the top happy, squealing femme. The jet twins were very known among the femme bots. She would usually hear others swoon about how amazing and good-looking they are. She is still wondering if she is actually online or if she is just dreaming. If so, then she must be the most lucky femme bot in the universe.

"So..." Jetfire begins once they are not far away from the sparking wires.

"How are you on ship?" Jetstorm asks. Skyfall frowns and looks down.

"I...I was dared to go into the power plant and out by my sister." The twins stop walking and look down at her expressionless. Skyfall feels awkward and embarrassed and starts to shift and fidget with her fingers. "But I kinda got stuck in here and...well-"

"You weren't hurt by take off?" Jetfire interrupts.

"Huh?" Skyfall looks confusedly at him.

"You are okie, right?" Jetstorm continues. The small femme stares at them with wonder. It has been a while since somebot worried for her safety. It warmed her spark at their concern despite the fact that they had just met her, and they don't even know her name.

"Yes, I am fine. If it weren't for the wires then I _would_ have been hurt." she admits. The twins smile.

"Well then we have wires to thank!" they exclaim in unison and turn to the sparking wires and grin with their hands pointing at it. "Thank you broken, sparking wires!" Skyfall giggles at them. Honestly she had always thought that the famous jet twins would be snobby and rude but they were actually very funny and kind.

Jetfire and Jetstorm walk up to the broken wires and start to fix them. Skyfall tries to keep up with their fast repairing skills but loses it after a sec. They are done not long after. They stand up and peace pose for her.

"All done!" Skyfall can't help but giggle and starts to applause. The jet twins grin and bow in return, they then all of a sudden stop and gasp with their optics wide open, or in Jetstorms case, visor. Skyfall stops applauding and looks confusedly at them.

"Oh! Sorry, how rude of us!" Jetfire begins.

"You know us but we do not know you." Jetstorm ends. Skyfalls own optics widen with realization. She then chuckles softly.

"I'm Skyfall." The twins calm down and smile again.

"Hello, Miss Skyfall." Said femme blushes again.

"But we need to tell Mr Sentinel Prime about you." Jetfire explains. Skyfalls smile disappears. Sentinel Prime. She had heard stories about him, in most she had heard said that he was a really rude and unfriendly bot. Would he be angry about her unexpected boarding?

"I-I guess. I am not supposed to be here." Her voice is shaky and the twins notice it so they smile reassuringly at her.

"Do not worry, we will go with you."Jetstorm says softly. Skyfall just nods and follows them as they go back to the power plants exit. Jetfire jumps up first and holds his servos out. Skyfall is at first confused but then yelps when Jetstorm lifts her up into Jetfires grip.

Just as she is set down both the twins are up. They look at her and their optics widen slightly. Now that they were not in darkness they could see her appearance properly. She was a lot more pretty than they had expected, with her pretty delicate legs and arms and very pretty face. She then decides to turn to them, a pair of big beautiful optics flutter in confusion at their starring.

"Um.." Jetstorm coughs. "It's this way, Miss Skyfall."

"Follow us." Jetfire says and they both start to walk down a hallway. After walking a couple of steps and realize that Skyfall was not following them they look over their shoulders at her. Skyfall snaps back to reality and jogs up to them since their steps are much bigger than hers. Once she is beside them again they start walking again side by side.

Skyfall looks down at her pedes as they walk and wonders how the Prime will react.

* * *

**Cliffhanger...Okay...I quess that I did it, AGAIN. Just hang on there you guys and I promise that I will pull you up as soon as possible. But you can come up faster if you review, the more I get the more willing I will be to ignore some stuff I have to do and get done with the third chapter :D**

**Once again sorry for letting you guys hang again. *I grab a cookie and a fluffy bunny* here, this might help your hunger and keep you entertained until then :)**

**Remember to review. *Jetfire and Jetstorm pop up beside me***

**_Yes! Please review to Miss Hyper! We want to know what happen to Miss Skyfall._**

**Where did you two come from?**


	4. Episode 3: Friends?

**Hello all my wonderful readers! Here we go with the latest chapter! I personally really like this chapter and I hope you will too!**

**Wheeliefan101: **I will take that energon cookie! *I snatch energon cookie from you* Nomnomnomnomnom! Sowy I weft wou weif a cwiffhangwar agwain. *Swallow!* I just couldn't resist. And I am always happy when I see your reviews. But at least I updated :D

**Mr. Nobody: **Well if you thought that was cute, then you will love this chapter! :D

**AllSpark Princess: **You would and MADE Skyfall very happy! :))

**paranoiac666: **Yes they are evil aren't they? But don't worry, I will pull you up now to read this new chapter ;)

**PoetofMercury: **Yes I like that too. I usually get annoyed when I see a character who is immediately perfect, brave, smart and always right. Everything needs to be developed somewhere :)

**Snow fun: ***I smile widely at you* I will take all that please and the cherry and write. Here ya go! :D

**WindGoddess Rune: ***I start to dance the caramelldans* Oh! thank you, thank you, thank you and THAN YOU! :3

**Now it is time to jump right in to the next chapter in TFA: The adventures of Skyfall! **

* * *

"How did you get on this ship?!" Skyall cringes as the Prime shouts. He had started shouting already when he had caught sight of her as she walked into the control room with Jetfire and Jetstorm. He had stormed to her and basically only shouted at her for explanations. So far she had already explained about the bet...twice. But he seems not to believe her. Right now she is hiding behind the twins who are blocking Sentinel from getting to her. Despite the commands he had given them to move, they were stayed put to keep the scared femme safe.

"I have already told you, sir. I was dared by my sister to sneak into the power plant and bac-"

"But you are _still _HERE!" Skyfall yelps and ducks further behind the Jet twins and peaks out between them. She had hoped that it was just rumors about the Prime being a jerk and harsh, but sadly it seems to be that they were more than true.

"I-I know, sir. It wasn't the point to happen. Y-you see I was trapped inside. I couldn't get out." she tries to reason. Sentinel Prime continues to glare at her.

"I don't believe her. Put her in the brig until we get more answers!" Skyfalls optics widen, tears start to twinkle in her blue orbs but she struggles to keep them in. Jetfire and Jetstorm see this and gasp. They then turn to their commander.

"But Sentinel Prime sir! You can't do that!" Jetfire protests. His brother steps up and continues.

"Yes, it was accident! She has not done wrong!" They both push her further behind them protectively.

"Yes I can and I WILL! I just commanded you to put the possible spy in the brig!" The sensitive femme bot then feels that she can not hold it in anymore. She lets her tears stream down her cheeks and a sob leaves her lips. She wonders if it had always been her destiny to be in a brig for the rest of her life, what if it is?

Jetfire and Jetstorm notice her crying and they start to panic. Not knowing what to do they start to mumble to her _"__It is okay!" _and _"__Don't cry!" _But they fail to comfort her

"Cool it, SP! Don' be so harsh on the, lil lady." Skyfall sobs and turns to the new voice. She is met by a white mech with a visor. Jazz. She has heard of him before. But that was just from a couple of conversations her sister and her fellow femme bot friends discussed. But she learned throughout their short conversations that he was skilled at martial arts, also known as a cyber ninja.

Suddenly, Jazz walks up to her, gently pushes the still panicking twins out of the way and pulls her into a hug. She does not protest and buries her face into his chest and continues to sob. Jazz rubs the bak of her helm soothingly and glares at the Prime.

"Can't you see the poor thing is scared to death?" Sentinel gawks at him. He had never spoken to him in that manner before. He then shakes his stunned expression away and glares right back.

"Well that _poor _femme bot could be a spy! What do you say about that?" he smirks and crosses his arms, thinking that he has already won. But Jazz doesn't lose his cool one bit.

"If ya ask me, SP. Ive seen a lot of spies and if there is one thing this lil lady is, then it aint that, you dig? At least give 'er a chance to explain."

Sentinel growls at his defeat. "Fine! Then _don't_ put her in the brig. But if you later find information gone or anything else, then it is YOUR fault! Do I make myself clear?!" Jazz, Jetfire and Jetstorm salute immediately. Skyfall then sobs one last time and looks up at Jazz who looks back down at her with soft optics.

"Thank you, and sorry for leaking all over you." she whispers shyly. Jazz chuckles and pats the top of her helm.

"Anytime. I hate seeing a femme bot cry." He then pulls her out of the hug and smiles at her. "I think ya could try to explain the _whole _story now." Skyfall moves her gaze from Jazz to the twins, they nod with a smile. She smiles shyly back.

"O-okay."

** J**

This time she told them the whole story, from the academy tour to her getting stuck on the ship. But she left out the missing detail in _why _she did the dare. Or her situation with her family. She didn't dare to know what they would think about it.

"And then that's when I heard Jetfire and Jetstorm, they found me and well...here I am...I AM REALLY SORRY!" she apologized for at least the hundred time.

"Was it really so important to accept your sisters foolish dare?! What did she promise to give you? High grade? upgrades? Rust sticks? In other words, completely foolish and stupid of you to even accept!" Sentinel booms. He had been carrying a scowl during her whole explanation and interrupted her a lot of times, making Jazz have to shush him. The twins had been silent and had listened with no interruptions at all, which is a little unusual for them. They had all their attention on the femme as she spoke.

Skyfall glares frustrated at the Prime. "But, Sir! You don't understand! I _had _to do it!"

"And for what reason?!" That makes her shut up. She looks down in defeat.

"Humph! I thought so!" The twins walk to each of the sad femme bot's sides and pat her shoulders. She gives them both a small smile before she looks back down again at her pedes.

"So then what are we going to do with her? Can we turn around and kick her back to Cybertron?" Sentinel tries to suggest. Jetfire and Jetstorm see on his face that he is really hoping for it to be possible, making them feel a grudge against him. Which they have never really had before.

"No can do, Prime." Jazz says. Sentinel frowns and sighs annoyingly.

"You!" Skyfall looks up at him. "What is your name?"

"Skyfall, sir."

"You will follow orders from me and not disturb _anybody_! Do you understand?! You are on the Steelhaven with Elite Guards right now. We catch and imprison Decepticons, our arch enemy. So don't think that this is some free loaded cruise ship! Do I make myself clear?" Skyfall whispers a _"Yes, sir!" _Sentinel frowns and stomps away.

Jazz optics follow the Prime until he is out of sight. He then walks to the tree young bots and smiles at the still embarrassed Skyfall. He then looks up at the jet upgraded youngsters.

"How bowt you two show, lil lady Skyfall here her new temporary quarters." Jetfire and Jetstorm lighten up at that and grin. They then gently nudge Skyfall and she finally looks up at them. Jazz walks away meanwhile.

"Come on! We know which quarters you can have!" Jetfire says happily. They both seem happy to her. She realizes that their happiness is contagious when she feels both sides of her mouth lift up.

The twins smiles widen even more when they see her smile. They then each grab one of her servos and run out of the control room, but slow down when they notice her stumble at their fast pace. She giggles as they apologize for not realizing it sooner but she then tries to explain that it was okay. After that they cruise through the Steelhaven instead.

Skyfall wonders during their comftarble walk if her sister is worried for her, and what her creator would think of her absence. Would he be worried and perhaps send a ship after her? She imagines her papa running towards her and scooping her small frame into a loving hug along with her sister. They then apologize for how they have treated her. She smiles at the thought, but she knows it wouldn't happen, she was nothing for them but a failure.

"We are here!" Jetstorm exclaims. Skyfall looks up at a big door. Jetstorm unlocks the code and the door slides open with a hishhhhhhh! They enter and Skyfall looks around in awe. It was much bigger than hers at home. There was a desk, a huge berth and it even had it's very own washing racks.

"Oh...Wow!" Jetfire and Jetstorm grin at her.

"You like?" they ask. Skyfall twirls around on one pede, claps her servos together and smiles sweetly with her optics closed. She then opens them to look at the twins.

"Oh, I love it! But, why do you have an extra room? Was this set here for guests?" Jetstorm rubs the back of his helm.

"Well, not extra. Room was mine, but I like being with, brother." Skyfall gasps and shakes her helm.

"Then I can't accept. This is yours, It would be rude of me to take over your quarters! I can be somewhere else." She is about to back out but both twins shake their arms frantically.

"N-no, It's okie!" Jetstorm tries to reason.

"Yes! We prefer one room than two. We were anyway to change." Jetfire joins.

Skyfall stops and looks at them suspiciously with an optic ridge raised. She thinks about continuing to resist but seeing their pleading looks, she doesn't.

"Are you sure?" Both jet twins nod franticly. The femme bot then finally sighs in defeat. She then smiles at them.

"Thank you." She wasn't sure how long their friendliness would hold up. Perhaps once they learn how much of a coward she is and her non abilities to fight they will be just as unfriendly as her family? She mentally shakes her helm and decides to enjoy the unfamiliar feeling as long as it lasts.

"You are welcome!" She likes that they are so cheerful and happy. It makes her feel happy as well.

"You want to be alone, perhaps?" Jetfire then asks.

"To get used to new room of yours?" his brother asks as well. Skyfall giggles a bit. She finds it very interesting how one of them will start a sentence and then the other will end it. It is as if they have turns. But she then understands their question. She doesn't want to be left alone in a huge place like this. And she had actually found herself enjoying their company.

"No, I would not mind your company. C-could you perhaps show me around?" What if they would say no? she hopes not. But she is sure that that would be their answer, since they have already had to sacrifice one of their rooms for her. But to her surprise, hey actually smile widely and nod.

"No worries, we can show around to you." Jetstorm smiles. He runs to the berth while Jetfire walks beside Skyfall. Jetstorm gestures to the wall in front of the berth.

"There is watch screen in front of berth, so you can watch films or play video games." **( I just had to let them have that, since I can't live without that ;P) **He explains in a very excited manner. He then jogs to to the washing racks, Jetfire follows. Once Skyfall walks in, she gasps. She had no idea that it would be so big! And so clean.

The twins go on each side of the big washing room and gesture around.

"There is lot of nice wax for you to use." Jetfire exclaims. Skyfall giggles and nods. She then looks around for Jetstorm but he then suddenly pops up in front of her, making her jump back a bit, and holds out a bottle.

"And there is lot of Armor shining!" Then Jetfire pops up right beside him and holds out an other kind of bottle.

"And there is even lot of different perfumes!" The femme bot gets a little uncomfortable by them being so close. She isn't used to such close presence. She chuckles nervously and backs a bit, she then gasps when she feels her heel slip on soap and she falls back. Thinking quick, she reaches out and tries to grab something, and the unfortunate close being Jetfire and Jetstorm, they fall down along with her. On the way down they accidentally break a pipe. Water sprays out and rains over their frames who are lying on the tile floor. The bottles the twins were holding had broken, making them covered in wax, shining and perfume.

All three of them lie on the floor with wide surprised optics. Skyfall, on her back and the twins on their front. They are all quiet, until Skyfall snickers and starts to laugh. Jetfire and Jestorm quickly join in. Skyfall hugs herself as she starts to laugh harder. Jetfire ponds the floor and Jetstorm rolls to his back as they laugh.

Once they calm down Skyfall sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

"Wow, I have not laughed like that for a long time." she thinks out loud. The jet twins calm down and look confusedly at her.

"What you mean?" Jetfire asks.

"Oh! N-nothing, it was nothing!" she half shouts. Jetstorm is about to ask something but she quickly tries to change the subject.

"W-we should perhaps rinse ourselves of." Before the mechs can comment, she is back on her pedes and goes to the shower, that is not broken, and turns it on. The water sprays down on her helm and slides down her chest. She opens her optics for a second and realizes that Jetfire and Jetstorm had not done the same. She looks questionably at them as they stare blankly at her, she gets uncomfortable and shyly clears her throat. They snap immediately back to reality and smile sheepishly at her.

"Y-yes?" Jetstorm questions. Skyfall gets confused again and gestures to the water she is under.

"Aren't you two also going to rinse of?" They both stiffen at her question.

"You do not want privacy?" Jetfire nervously asks.

"No, I'm just going to be showering my armor. You might as well join, it will go faster that way." She wonders why they all of a sudden seem shy. Did she perhaps say something wrong? She hopes she didn't make them upset. But they then walk awkwardly towards the shower and join her. Skyfall then returns to her scrubbing.

Once they are all done (with the twins rinsing of awkwardly during the whole time) they dry themselves of and walk out of the washing racks. Skyfall feels the awkwardness and tries to get rid of it.

"Um, could you show me how the entertainment screen works?" Their expressions turn happy again and they immediately show her buttons to click. After a while of explaining Skyfall get's a curious thought.

"I haven't thought about it until now...Where are we even going?" The jet twins pause and look at her.

"We are going to the organic planet named Earth, to retrieve a spy." Jetfire smiles. The small femme blinks.

"Spy?"

"A traitor named, Wasp escaped and we are sent out to retrieve him." Jetstorm explains. Skyfall nods and bites her underlip.

"Is he dangerous?"

"Not for us!" they say unison very cockily and flex their arms, making Skyfall giggle once again.

She then stops and starts to wonder. Were these known Elite Guards being nice to her just because she is a femme and will then be different later?

"Um...Jetfire, Jetstorm." They stop flexing and turn to her with curious expressions.

"Yes?" Skyfall hesitates at first but she then finds the courage to ask her question that she had been wondering since she first told them her name.

"Are...are we friends?" The two mechs first look at her dumbfounded, then just plain confused. They then both smile widely.

"You want to be our friend?" Jetstorm asks. Now it was Skyfalls turn to look confusedly at them. Did she want to be friends with them? What exactly is a friend? She wasn't sure since she has never really had anybody to consider with that name. But she would really like to experience having someone carrying that title with her.

"Yes?" She then yelps in surprise as she is sandwiched between them in a double hug. It felt weird for her to be hugged yet so warm and nice. It made her feel all giddy and she tries to hug them back.

"Yay! We are friends!" they cheer. Skyfall lets out a small chuckle and looks down fondly, since she isn't able to turn her helm.

"Friends."

* * *

**I swear that there was flowers around my head as I wrote this chapter. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did, now all you need to do is to tell me what you think.**

_**Yes, please tell her. I would like to know how it is to have friends!**_

**Oh, hi Skyfall. Are you enjoying your adventure so far?**

_**It is wonderful!**_

**Review Please**


	5. Episode 4: Friendship activities Part 1

**Hellooooo! HYPER here! :D**

**Wow look at all the lovely reviews! I hope that they will continue! :)**

**And before we begin I just want to tell you that Skyfall's personality is based on how mine was before. Before I decided to do a complete personality transformation since I used to be bullied :( I would always hide in the bathrooms at break time and cry. I used to be very shy and did not dare anything, but one day I just woke up and said to myself "You know what? Fuck it! I am not gonna take ANY shit ANYMORE!" **

**Skyfly is based on my older sister who is really bossy. And she is very cocky. She can be very mean sometimes to me. And I just recently learned that she nearly had sex with a guy that I had a crush on. That led to a huge angry fight between her and me. But in the end I broke down and she apologized. No matter what she does...I still love her dearly :') And I have gotten over that dude now so Its better.**

**Okay enough of this, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Skyfall's big blue optics open slowly and blink. She sits up and lets out a small yawn as she stretches her arms. She then shakes her helm and looks around in her new room.

Yesterday she had been up very late with the jet twins. After she told them that she wanted to be their friends they got more than eager to do 'friend stuff' with her. They had told her that they had never really had a friend except for each other, which really surprised her. She had thought that they would have had at least over 100 friends. But she was very proud that she could consider herself as their real first friend and she herself was VERY happy to have not one, but TWO friends.

A small smile grows across her face. Her lilac lips widen more when she remembers what they had been doing. After confessing for friendship they had done nothing but watched Earth television. It was a very fascinating planet indeed. With it's unusual cultures and interesting creatures. They had especially taken a liking to a what humans call a _movie _made by something called _Disney. _The title was _Lilo and Stitch. _A very heartwarming movie it was. Skyfall giggles when she remembers both twins crying at a couple of scenes. It had been a lot of fun watching that movie together. They had laughed, commented once in a while and of course the crying.

"They are more sensitive than I thought." Skyfall giggles quietly to herself. She then hops down her new berth and decides to stretch her whole body frame. But she then suddenly yelps when she hears someone knock on her door.

"Miss Skyfall? You are awake?" She recognizes Jetstorm's voice. The young femme had learned when it is Jetfire or Jetstorm who is talking. She can identify who is speaking.

"Yes I'm awake. You two can come in." she calls to the door and it immediately opens and the two jets stroll into the room. Once the door closes they grin at Skyfall.

"Good morning, Miss Skyfall!" Jetfire says happily.

"You recharged well?" Jetstorm asks.

"Good morning you two, yes I recharged _very _well." Suddenly, both mechs are on each of her sides. She looks confusedly at them.

"Sentinel Prime wishes to be seeing you." That makes Skyfall frown.

"Okay..." _'So much for a good morning.'__  
_

* * *

"Sentinel Prime, sir. We have brought, Miss Skyfall." Jetfire calls once the big chinned Prime is in sight. Skyfall sees him sitting on a seat that somehow looks like a throne. She feels stupid not to know what all the rooms and parts of the ship is called. But they would only teach students that are in the Elite academy about such things.

Jetfire and Jetstorm walk beside her all the way till they are standing in front of the commander. The twins salute him in respect and Skyfall straightens herself in a more respectful stance.

"Y-you wished to see me Mr. Sentinel?" The Prime ignores her and looks at her as if she were an annoying dirt stain. He then presses a button and the huge screen in front of them turns on. Skyfall gasps when she sees who is on the other side of the screen. The one and only, great Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus! SIR!" she gasps and bows in respect. Ultra Magnus chuckles at the small femme bot.

"Arise, young one. No need for that." Skyfall immediately obeys and stands up again.

"Yes sir!, sorry SIR!" She was very grateful that she was 'forced' the other day to take a shower. She hopes that she seems appropriate to be seen in front of such an important bot.

Ultra Magnus chuckles again, not being able to hold in his amusement for the frantic femme. "Your name is, Skyfall. Am I correct?"

"Y-yes that is correct, sir!"

"I heard that you had been accidentally stuck in the power plant during take o-"

"Yes! I know. It really wasn't on purpose! I am SO sorry, sir!"

"Don't interrupt him, femme!" Sentinel scolds. Skyfall cringes and starts to bow again.

"OH! I am SO sorry, sir!"

"No need to apologize, Miss Skyfall. I called to make sure that you are alright. You do know that you will have no choice than to follow Sentinel Prime and his crew during the whole mission? I hope you know that this can get dangerous." Skyfall calms down and optics close slightly.

"Yes, I know that, sir. But I promise that I will try to stay out of trouble." The jet twins seem to take their chance to speak up right there.

"No worries, Mr. Ultra Magnus sir." Jetfire starts.

"We will protect her." Jetstorm ends. Magnus nods.

"I hope you will. Because, as much as I read in her study files, she is not very experienced with any fighting." '_Oh you have NO idea, sir.' _Skyfall mentally sighs sadly.

"Well, that was about everything. Oh and Miss Skyfall?" Said femme straightens. "We will make sure to inform your creator about this." Skyfall's optics widen.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Alright. Farewell, Miss Skyfall." He then looks up at Sentinel with a knowing look. "Don't be to rough on her." he warns. And then the screen turns of. Skyfall stares blankly at it. She had just spoken to _THE _Ultra Magnus! Oh the joy and amaze that _SHE _of all bots got to meet him. Even though it wasn't exactly in person, It was still just utterly amazing and a true honor.

"Well..." Sentinel breaks the silence."... now that that is over. Go away you. I don't want any non Elite Guards here." The Jet twins pout at that. At first Skyfall is confused since they are both Elite Guards but she then gasps when Jetstorm lifts her up and they run out of the control room. Once they are outside Jetstorm sets her down and they both smile down at her much smaller frame.

"We made a list with friendship things to do!" Jetfire exclaims and happily hands her a datapad. Skyfall gently grabs it and reads.

_1: Play 20 questions_

_2: Try hula-hula dance_

_3: Dance party_

_4: Karaoke with Earth music_

_5: Play your mama jokes_

_6: Human baking_

_7: Make friendship bracelets_

_8: Play truth or dare_

_9: Try the pranking_

_10: Skyfall chooses_

Skyfall raises an optic ridge and looks at the twins. They just smile sheepishly and scratch the back of their helms.

"We was not sure what friends do so we look up human friendship activities to do." Jetfire explains. Skyfall then smiles at the two funny mechs. They were more eager to do stuff with her then she had thought. Either that or they are testing her. She hopes not because she would just like to have fun.

"I think they are wonderful ide-" Before she could finish her sentence, Jetfire and Jetstorm grab both her servos and run out the door.

"Wonderful! Then begin we will!" they cheer as they run fast through the hall with poor Skyfall flying in the air behind them.

* * *

**#1**

Jetfire, Jetstorm and Skyfall are sitting in the ships rec-room . They each have an energon cube in front of them. Skyfall looks nervously at her two new friends and takes a small sip of her energon without looking away from the twins who have been smiling at her all the time.

"So..." she starts.

"First thing on list is 20 questions." Jetstorm says cheerfully. Skyfall puts down her energon cube and looks questionably at them.

"Is that a game were you just ask questions?" she asks. Wanting to be 100% sure so that she doesn't make a fool out of herself. Jetfire looks up and taps his chin.

"We think it's game you ask questions to learn more about each other. We ask one question at the time." Skyfall nods.

"Okay then, well...Who should begin?" That makes the two jet upgraded twins grin cheekily. Jetfire gestures with his arms at her and Jetstorm claps his servos together.

"Miss Skyfall, tell please." Jetfire starts. His twin continues.

"How was your life back home?" Skyfall then suddenly freezes and her lilac lips go in a straight line, that makes the twins smiles slightly disappear.

"What is matter?" Jetfire asks. The young purple femme flinches and forces a smile. Not wanting to see their faces she looks down and fidgets with her digits under the table.

"N-nothing is the matter. I just...well...I was a student studying to enter the Elite academy. My results were very good and I did very well in filing." She then dares to look up and sees that both twins are paying very well attention. With their optics only on her and both were nodding.

"Did you enter?" Jetstorm asks. Skyfall suppresses the urge to frown and wiggles an index digit at him.

"You said one question at a time." she tries to tease. Jetstorm chuckles and he and his twin smile.

"Okay, ask, Miss Skyfall!" they exclaim.

"Um...Lets see. Were you two always Elite Guards?" She innerly hopes that she did not ask a pointless or stupid question.

"No, we was ordinary repair bots before." Skyfall's optics widen.

"We became Elite Guards after we got upgraded." Jetfire explains.

"The reason is because we was in an accident that nearly offlined us both." Jetstorm continues.

"Oh."

"But worries no." Jetstorm grins.

"We look much cooler and handsome now!" Jetfire says cockily and they both start to flex, making Skyfall laugh. Both were happy to make her laugh.

After that they continue to ask each other questions. From each others past to funny random things. Skyfall makes sure not to include any of her abusive family members.

Once they are done they had asked each other over 200 questions, even thought they were just supposed to ask 20.

"That was fun!" The twins exclaim. Skyfall is about to comment as well but is interrupted when they grab her again and run out from the rec-room.

"Time for second thing on list!"

* * *

**#2**

The song _He mele no Lilo _is playing from the boombox the jet twins managed to convince Jazz to borrow. Jazz was at first hesitant but they then told him that they wanted to try out the human dance known as hula-hula. Jazz had been delighted and let them borrow it if he could watch. Jetfire and Jetstorm agreed. Jazz also suggested them to do it in his dojo.

Skyfall looks curiously around in the dojo. It is quite big with dangerous looking weapons hanging on the walls. She was so busy starring around in awe that she gets startled when the twins appear in front of her.

"Here!" they say cheerfully and hand Skyfall a gigantic grass skirt. Skyfall looks at it and then at the twins. She then notices that they are both wearing one as well.

"Were did you get those from?" she asks.

"I gave them. I found them in a shop last time I was on Earth." Jazz laughs. Skyfall pouts and looks at the cool mech. He is sitting cross legged on the floor with a cube of high grade. He notices her watching and he grins at her. She in return ignores him and ties the grass skirt on. Once she is done she looks at the jet twins who are already trying their skirts out by moving their hips. The sight makes Skyfall snicker.

"Come on, Miss Skyfall!" Jetstorm calls and waves her over. At first she shakes her head, but the twins just grin and run beside her.

"Let's do the hula-hula!" Jetfire laughs. Skyfall laughs shyly sways her hips back and forth.

"Move it, lil lady!" Jazz laughs, making Skyfall blush and the twins grin and peace pose at Jazz. They then follow Skyfall's tact and sway their hips back and forth with their arms moving slowly up and down like waves. Skyfall lifts her arms up and does the same. At first it is pretty slow but then they start to do a little faster and sway their hips a lot more.

"Way ta go, you three! Your doing good!" Jazz nearly chokes on his high grade as he watches the three hula-hula dance. The twins laugh and each grab one of Skyfall's servos. She looks questionably at them but then giggles when they start to go around in circles. They then go faster and faster and faster. In the end they are going so fast that they all fall on the floor on their backs, still holding each others servos. Jazz slaps his knee and starts to laugh. The three young bots then start to laugh ad well. The twins then stand up and pull the short femme up.

"Are you okay?" they laugh/ask her. Skyfall giggles and smiles at them.

"Yes, I am fine." They both grin and let go of her servos so that they can take their skirts of. Skyfall does the same.

"It says here that next on tha list is Dance party." Jazz calls over from his seat. Skyfall turns to him and sees him waving the datapad back and forth in the air. "I can fix that fo ya."

"Thank you, Mr. Jazz sir." Jetstorm grins. Jazz grins back and starts to fiddle with his boombox.

"Then I'l choose the songs." he says mischievously.

**#3**

"Okay, I think we should have a proper price for the winner." Jazz suggests. The twins nod in agreement while Skyfall just looks at them feeling left out on the agreements.

"So who is gonna start?" Jetfire waves his arms madly around.

"O!, O! I want to, Mr. Jazz sir!"

"Alright then, take your position in tha middle of tha dojo." Jetfire does as told while his twin and Skyfall walk away and sit down to watch.

"Here we GO!" Jazz announces.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And in for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_Can take me away_

_And make it okay_

_I swear i'll behave_

Jetfire snaps his digits and starts to dance. Skyfall watches every move he does. **( I am horrible at describing dancing so if yall wanna know how he dances then just check out: Just Dance 4 Moves like jagger. Do the same with the others :) ) **She can't help but smile and move her helm to the beat of the song. Jetfire just moves happily and hums the with the music.

Once he is done Skyfall claps.

"That was great!" She cheers. Jetfire grins and bows.

"Thank you, thank you."

Jetstorm chuckles and stands up. "Yes, good it was. But just watch me." Jetfire grins and takes Jetstorm's place beside Skyfall.

"Show us what you got, brother!" Jetfire fist pumps and Jazz hums and switches a new song on.

_Comme te po' capì chi te_

_vò bene_

_Si tu le parle 'mmiezzo americano?_

_Quando se fa l'ammore sotto 'a luna_

_Come te vene 'capa e di: 'I love you?!_

_Pa pa l' americano!_

This new song had a different language then the last one. Skyfall wasn't sure what language it was but she immediately forgot about it when Jetstorm starts to dance. **( In case you don't know what song this is then it is: We no speak americano :D And like I said, you can check out the dances on youtube if you search on Just Dance and the song )** She giggles a couple of times along with Jetfire a couple of times when he tells her a random joke, making Jetstorm tell him of to let her watch him.

Once his dance is over Skyfall claps for him as well and he, like his twin, bows.

"Thank you, and thank you."

"Humph! I was better than you, brother." Jetfire huffs.

"No you was not!"

"Alright, alright. Cool it you two. We will see who is tha winner after lil lady's turn." Skyfall shrinks when all three mechs turn to her.

"Yes, thats right. It is Miss Skyfall's turn." Jetstorm states.

"Come on up, lil lady. The 'stage' is yours." Jazz says calmly yet teasingly to her. The small purple femme blushes and shyly stands up and walks to the middle of the dojo. Once she turns around she sees Jazz leaning on his boom box with a teasing grin plastered on his face. The jet twins are sitting on the floor indian style with their optics just on her. She gulps.

_'Okay, okay. Come on Skyfall. You can do this. It's no big deal. It's just dancing. The twins did it very well.'_ she mentally says to herself. But the problem was that she is afraid to make a fool out of herself. What if they start laughing at her? Or say that she is a horrible dancer? Would they still want to be her friends then? She actually loves to dance, but that is just when she is alone with no one watching her. She has never danced in front of somebot before. Perhaps if she just closed her optics and imagine herself being alone in her room then she could make it. Although she would like nothing more than to just say no to the dancing in front of them but, seeing the longingly glints in the twins optics, she just couldn't say no to doing it.

"Ya ready, lil lady?" Jazz calls. Skyfall takes a deep breath and closes her optics.

"I'm ready." And then the song starts. At first it begins slowly so Skyfall moves her arms down gracefully and slightly sways her hips.

_Get on the floor _

_Darling,_

_get on the floor!_

_Let me introduce you .. to my party people _

_in the cluub_

Suddenly, there is a beat and Skyfall starts to move faster in the tact. **( P.S song: On the floor. )**

_I'm loose .._

_and everybody knows I get off the train_

_Baby it's the truth_

_I'm like inception I play with your brain .._

_So I don't sleep or snooze _

_I don't play no games so_

_don-don-don-don-don't get it confused no_

_Cuz you will lose yeah_

_Now pum-pum-pum-pum-pump it up_

_And back it up_

_like a Tonka truck_

Forgetting that she is in the dojo with three mechs watching her every move, she starts to move her body frame with the music and she dares to move her waist and hips more elastically. A smile blooms across her face as she feels the beat in her pony tail. **( Did I forget to mention that her so called pony tail is very sensitive to noises and movements? ) **

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor_

_If you're a party freak then step on the floor_

_If you're an animal then_

_tear up the floor_

_Break a sweat on the floor,_

_yeah we work on the floor._

Skyfall was really enjoying herself. It felt as if she was the only bot around. She then smiles with her dentas and continues to dance until the song is over.

Once the music stops and Skyfall finishes with a pose she gasps once she remembers about the audience. She hesitates to open her optics at first but she then forces them up. She blushes madly when she sees Jazz and the twins just starring at her. Did she do well? Or bad? Her questions were answered however when they start to applaud and whoop. That just makes her blush more and hide her face in her servos. She then feels someone pull her servos away.

"Don't hide, Miss Skyfall." She shyly looks up and sees Jetfire and Jetstorm smiling down at her.

"Yes, you was very good."

"I agree with 'em, lil lady. And I think you have become our winner. You two dig?" Jetfire and Jetstorm nod in agreement.

"Thank you." she nearly whispers.

"And Ive got the perfect price for you, lil lady." Skyfall and the twins look at him curiously.

"What?"

"Jetfire and Jetstorm get ta be your personal servants for a whole day! Starting with tomorrow!" he happily exclaims. Skyfall is quiet for a while but the realization hits her and she starts to franticly shake her helm.

"Oh no. I couldn't do tha-"

"Yaaay! We get to be personal servants of Miss Skyfall!"

"Huh?" She turns around and sees the twins fist pump.

"So, what is next on tha list?" Jazz asks.

_To be continued _

* * *

**Awwe! Jetfire and Jetstorm want their friendship to bloom! That is sooo sweet! **

**Please review and I will be very happy :)**


End file.
